


Kalung Untuk Rin

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Usagi Drop | Bunny Drop
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Daikichi, membelikan kalung untuk Rin tidak sebanding dengan pengalaman yang diberikan gadis itu padanya, karena Rin memberinya banyak hal yang jauh lebih berharga: perasaan menjadi ayah dan jadi orang yang dibutuhkan oleh Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalung Untuk Rin

**Title : Kalung Untuk Rin**

**Genre : Family**

**Summary : Bagi Daikichi, membelikan kalung untuk Rin tidak sebanding dengan pengalaman yang diberikan gadis itu padanya, karena Rin memberinya banyak hal yang jauh lebih berharga: perasaan menjadi ayah dan jadi orang yang dibutuhkan oleh Rin.**

**Disclaimer : Usagi/Bunny Drop bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

          Rin senang sekali ketika salah seorang tetangga mereka memberinya seuntai kalung. Kalung itu berwarna kekuningan, mirip kalung emas asli. Rantainya terlihat kokoh dan besar, sedang bandulnya berbentuk hati. Ketika menimbang kalung itu dalam genggaman tangan kokohnya, Daikichi langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah kalung mainan.

          “Cantik, kan, Daikichi?” seru Rin. Wajah kecilnya berseri-seri.

          “Bagus,” sahut Daikichi. “Kalungnya kecil, pas untukmu.”

          “Pakaikan, dong,” pinta gadis kecil itu.

          Daikichi menurut.

          Rin segera duduk manis di depan pria berusia tiga puluh tahun yang selama ini merawatnya itu.

          Daikichi membuka kait kalung itu. Dia agak kesulitan ketika memakaikannya pada Rin karena rambut panjang bocah itu membuat kalung itu susah dikaitkan. “Sebentar, Rin, angkat rambutmu.”

          Rin paham. Dia menarik rambutnya tinggi-tinggi.

          Ketika selesai, bocah tujuh tahun itu berlari ke cermin dan mengagumi benda yang kini melingkari lehernya itu. “Wah, kalungnya manis,” decaknya kagum.

          Daikichi mengangguk. Sejak ada Rin di rumahnya, pria jangkung itu jadi terbiasa dengan aksesoris untuk cewek. Rin suka mengumpulkan cincin dari plastik dan batu-batuan palsu. Anak itu juga memiliki beberapa jepit rambut imut berwarna-warni.

          Puas mengagumi kalungnya, Rin beringsut mendekati Daikichi. “Kalung ini tidak akan jadi hitam, kan?” tanyanya penuh harap.

          “Eh?” Daikichi terdiam.

          “Teman-temanku punya kalung emas,” cerita Rin. “Kalung mereka tetap kuning, lho. Tapi ada juga satu temanku yang kalungnya jadi hitam. Kenapa, ya?”

          “Itu karena kalungnya dari bahan yang tidak bagus,” jawab Daikichi asal. Sejujurnya dia tidak begitu mengerti perhiasan dan semacamnya. Ketika masih remaja dulu, dia tidak suka mengenakan aksesoris. Wajar saja kalau pengetahuannya tentang hal itu nyaris nol.

          “Kalau punyaku bagaimana?” cecar Rin.

          “Pasti awet,” ujar Daikichi pendek. “Makin lama kau makin mirip Kazumi,” lanjutnya, ingat adik perempuannya.

          “Kazumi-san kenapa?” tanya Rin penasaran.

          “Centil.”

          Rin terkikik. “‘Tidak apa-apa, deh. Kazumi-san kan cantik,” gelaknya.

          Daikichi mendengus. “Cantik? Bohong, tuh.” Daikichi sebal. Adiknya itu perangainya buruk, tabiatnya suka minum dan gemar berbikini. Waktu kecil dia dan Kazumi jarang akur. Mereka selalu bertengkar dan bersaing. Mengherankan sekali kalau sekarang Kazumi bekerja dengan anak-anak kecil. Gadis itu tipe yang tidak sabaran padahal menghadapi anak-anak butuh kesabaran yang luar biasa.

**.-.-.**

          Beberapa hari kemudian Rin berkata pada Daikichi. “Kalungku berubah warnanya,” keluhnya.

          Daikichi yang baru selesai mandi jadi urung menyampirkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya untuk menggosok rambut. “Coba kulihat,” ujarnya. Dia mendekat dan mengamati kalung di leher Rin. Seperti yang dikatakan anak itu, kalung itu mulai pudar warna kuningnya. Di beberapa tempat warnanya malah berubah kehitaman.

          “Padahal tidak kupakai terus-terusan, kan,” ratap Rin sedih.

          “Mungkin kena keringat, Rin. Jadi meskipun tidak selalu kau pakai, saat terkena keringat kalungnya akan menghitam,” kata Daikichi berspekulasi.

          Rin memang tidak memakai kalung itu terus-terusan. Kadang dia memakainya hanya saat dia di rumah, atau saat di sekolah saja. Bocah perempuan itu menjaganya dengan hati-hati.

          Daikichi tidak sampai hati mengatakan pada Rin bahwa kalung itu memang murah dan bahannya jelek. Wajar memang jika warnanya berubah. “Lehermu tidak gatal, kan?”

          “Tidak,” jawab Rin singkat.

          “Syukurlah,” balas Daikichi lega. Dia mulai khawatir kalau-kalau kulit Rin iritasi karena kalung imitasi itu.

          Hari-hari berikutnya adalah siksaan bagi pria berperangai kasar itu. Rin hanya memakai kalungnya di rumah. Kadang ketika bocah itu melepasnya, dia akan melihat kalung itu dengan sedih. Rin memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Daikichi bisa merasakan kesedihan anak itu.

          Hanya gara-gara kalung mainan, desah Daikichi muram. Ketika lagi-lagi Rin memandangi kalungnya, pria itu tak tahan lagi. Diam-diam dia ke dapur dan menelpon adik perempuannya.

          “Kazumi?”

          “Tumben kau menghubungiku, Kak,” sindir sang adik ringan.

          “Biasanya juga aku yang menghubungimu duluan,” balas Daikichi.

          “Pasti ada masalah,” tukas Kazumi.

          “Iya,” kata Daikichi tanpa berbelit-belit.

          “Soal Rin?”

          “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

          Kazumi tertawa. “Kau selalu menelponku karena Rin. Coba dong sekali-kali kau menelponku untuk minta tips kencan.”

          Daikichi menarik napas sangat dalam. “Kalau kau sudah puas menggodaku, aku mau tanya-tanya serius.”

          “Baiklah, Kak. Kali ini ada apa? Bukan soal sekolah Rin, kan?”

          “Bukan. Ini gara-gara kalung.” Daikichi bercerita soal itu secara singkat. “Aku benci melihatnya sedih. Kira-kira kalung yang bagus yang bagaimana?”

          Daikichi bisa membayangkan sang adik terbelalak dengan ponsel disela-sela bahu dan telinganya. “Kau mau membelikannya kalung?”

          “Begitulah.”

          Kazumi tercenung. “Rupanya kau sungguh-sungguh menganggapnya sebagai anak,” gumamnya.

          “Tentu saja. Masa sebagai adik? Meski aku senang, sih: Rin bakal jadi adik yang jauh lebih baik darimu.”

          Kazumi bersungut-sungut. “Memangnya kau kakak yang baik? Instrospeksi, dong.”

          “Cepat beri aku saran,” desis Daikichi tidak sabar. Dia menengok Rin yang masih murung di ruang tengah. Pria itu tidak ingin Rin tahu bahwa dirinya sedang jadi topik pembicaraan. Rin memang bocah yang perasa dan dewasa untuk anak seusianya.

          “Oke, oke. Kau bisa membelikan Rin kalung perak. Warnanya tidak gampang pudar.”

          “Perak bisa bikin iritasi, tidak?”

          “Tergantung, sih, Kak. Kalau mau yang mahal dan lebih awet, belikan saja kalung emas,” saran Kazumi.

          Mungkin beginilah perasaan orang tua, batin Daikichi saat dia membantu Rin mengerjakan pe-er. Kalau anaknya sedih, dia akan ikut sedih. Begitu juga saat si anak senang, dia ikut senang. Dulu Daikichi ragu dia akan punya jiwa kebapakan. Nyatanya kehadiran Rin mampu mengubahnya. Dia tak lagi merokok. Daikichi jadi rajin membersihkan rumah. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan diri sendiri. Rin memaksanya bangun pagi-pagi dan kadang malah membuatnya repot. Tapi Daikichi berpikir itu semua adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Hidupnya jadi berguna.

**.-.-.**

          Malam itu sepulang kerja Daikichi mengajak Rin mampir ke toko perhiasan.

          “Ini toko emas, kan?” tanya Rin heran.

          Daikichi tersenyum kecil. “Iya, benar. Kau boleh memilih kalung yang kau suka,” jawabnya.

          Rin  girang. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat setelah mereka memasuki toko yang lumayan besar itu.

          Daikichi tidak paham soal perhiasan. Dia menunjuk beberapa model kalung yang liontinnya berbentuk kucing dan burung. “Bagaimana kalau ini?” ujarnya menawarkan.

          Rin menggeleng. “Tidak mau.”

          Perhiasan untuk anak kecil hanya ada satu deret. Modelnya pun tidak banyak. Daikichi berharap Rin segera menemukan kalung yang disukainya sehingga mereka bisa segera keluar dari tempat itu.

          Ketika sampai di ujung etalase, Rin berhenti. “Aku ingin yang ini,” tunjuknya.

          Kalung itu rantainya lumayan besar, dengan liontin kupu-kupu yang jadi satu dengan kalungnya. Daikichi harus mengakui bahwa pilihan Rin memang bagus. Kalung emas putih itu sederhana tapi cantik. Karena bukan emas kuning, kalung itu terlihat seperti kalung perak yang harganya tidak mahal.

          Daikichi tidak keberatan meski bahan dan warna kalung itu membuatnya harus membayar agak lebih. Baginya, yang penting Rin senang dan tidak lagi murung. Walau Rin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Daikichi peka terhadap perasaan gadis kecil itu.

          “Terima kasih, Daikichi,” bisik Rin bahagia. Dia memeluk pria yang sudah jadi figur ayah baginya itu erat-erat.

          Daikichi balas memeluknya. Baginya, kalung itu tidak seberapa, karena Rin malah memberinya banyak hal yang jauh lebih berharga: perasaan menjadi ayah dan jadi orang yang dibutuhkan oleh Rin.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
